Date in Paradise
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: 8 celebrities were thrown in a new reality show where they'll pretend to date each other during a one-week stay in paradise. What will happen during their stay? Will they really fall for each other? Mainly focusing on Fabrevans with other couples mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray walked in to the conference room where the production team of "A Date in Paradise" asked her to come. She didn't know why but she did feel a bit nervous. This is the very first time she's gonna involved in a reality show and it's about dating. Well, not actually dating. They'll pretend to date each other, swapping partners, but in the end they have to choose one person that they feel most comfortable with. After that, it was up to them whether they want to continue their relationship or just stay as friends.

As she walked in, she saw the conference room was still empty. The other casts haven't arrived yet. _Of course I'm the first one to come_, she sighed.

"Good morning, Ms. Fabray. Thanks for coming!" Will Schuester, the producer of the show greeted her.

"Good morning to you too," she politely greeted him back. Then she moved to the table and sat in one of the chair.

"I know you probably have some questions about this program but I'll explain it to you when the others here. It won't be too long though. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Will."

Not long after that someone opened the door. It was Rachel Berry, the newest broadway star.

"Oh! I thought I was the first to arrive. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry!" she said as she entered the room.

"Hi, I'm-"

"You're Quinn Fabray, right? I love your show! I watched it every week. That wasn't the last season, right?" Rachel said as she sat next to Quinn.

"Um... yeah. Thank you. No, we're going to start filming the third season next month," she said while shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't really comfortable when a new people get to close with her.

Rachel was about to say anything else when they heard the door opened. Came in to the room were Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

"Fabray!" Santana called Quinn.

"Oh God! Santana! Brittany! You guys are here!" Quinn stood up and went to them, hugging them. Rachel sat there with confusion plastered on her face.

"You guys know each other?" Rachel asked.

"We went to the same school until high school back in San Fransisco. We're known as the Unholy Trinity," Brittany explained.

"Who are you anyway?" Santana asked.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm new at broadway."

"Hi, Rachel! I'm Brittany and this is Santana," Brittany shook Rachel's hand.

"I know you girls! Brittany, you're Mercedes Jones' dancer, right? And Santana, you're the co-host for The Stranger?"

"Yeah," Santana shrugged. She went to the opposite side of the table and sat there with Brittany. Quinn and Rachel went back to their seat.

"So, Ladies. Welcome and thank you for coming," Will said. "As you all know, you're going to be paired up with male celebrities. And during your stay, you might change partners. This show is not scripted. You can do anything that you want but sometimes we'll give you a mission. We already casted the males, but I want to know if you have some preferences. Can we start with you, Quinn?"

"Well... I never really have a boyfriend before so-"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Fabray?" Santana exclaimed.

"Shut up, San!" Quinn glared at the Latina. "Well, I don't know but I like sweet guy."

"I like taller guy since I'm tiny!" Rachel said.

"I'm fine with anyone. As long as he's hot and a good kisser," Santana said. "Oh! No sweet guy for me. That one will be reserved for Quinnie. I like bad boys."

"I like a guy who can dance and can tolerate Lord Tubbington's ecstasy addiction," Brittany said.

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" asked Rachel confused.

"My cat."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"Are you going to tell us who are the guys?" Santana asked Will who was observing the girls.

"No. You're going to find out by yourself tomorrow. In the mean time, I have four pieces of paper here. Inside, there were four different places where you'll meet your date. Make your choice, Ladies!" Will said as he handed the four papers to the girls.

Everyone picked one and opened it. Some of them looked surprised, while the others looked confused.

"So... what did you get?" Will asked.

"Pedestrian crossing at Times Square? I'm gonna get lost," Brittany sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Inside a subway?" Santana exclaimed.

"I think it's cute, San," Quinn said.

"Shut up, Fabray! What did you get?"

"In a cinema."

"I got to meet my date in a coffee shop," Rachel said.

"The most normal," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay. So now you know where are you going to meet your date. We'll send in more details later. Now, I want you to go home and begin preparing to meet your date tomorrow. Oh! Don't forget to pack for the trip!" Will instructed them.

"Wait. Where are we going for the trip? I mean, I don't wanna go on a trip in wrong costumes," Santana said.

"Did I forget to mention that? Well, we're going to one of the most exotic place in the world. We're going to Bali, Indonesia! Oh, and you must remember that your manager and stylist would be banned from this trip. So, prepare yourself really well," Will told them.

"Bali? Wow, I really wanna go there. I heard it was super beautiful," Quinn said.

"Where in the world is that?" Brittany asked confused.

"Just googled it, Brit. You'll love it."

With that, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel left the room after exchanging phone numbers and they began preparing for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Sam Evans walked nervously to the conference room. He was late for the first production meeting and filming of "A Date in Paradise". Blame New York's crazy traffic and his stubborn manager who managed to make him stay late at the studio.

He opened the door and he saw the other male casts were already sitting there. Then someone familiar caught him by surprise.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" That was the first thing he said when he entered the room.

"Hey, Sam! How are you?" Mike stood up from his seat and came to give Sam a brotherly hug.

"Fine, Dude!"

"Mr. Evans! Glad you make it here," Will said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"Nah, no problem. I see you know Mike Chang already?"

Sam nodded. Mike was one of his best friends in high school back in Tennessee. Both moved to New York but to pursue different dreams. Sam as a singer, while Mike as a dancer.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, playing for Jets," the tallest guy introduced himself to Sam.

"The name is Puck. I'm pretty sure you know me since I'm the guitarist of Damned," said the mohawk guy.

Sam shook their hands and went to sit on one of the chairs.

"Since you're all here, let's get started," Will said. "First of all, welcome and thank you for coming. As you all know, you're going to be paired with female celebrities. This show is not scripted at all but we'll give you guys some mission sometimes. We already casted the girls, actually we already met them earlier today. But I wanna know if you guys have some preferences. Can we start with you, Sam?"

"Well, I never really have girlfriend-"

"Are you kidding me, Dude?" Puck exclaimed.

Sam just rolled his eyes before he continued, "So any girl would be fine. As long as she's a sweet one. I like that kind of girl."

"I like ambitious girl. They kinda turned me on," Finn said.

"I like girls who have common interest with me. That would be dancing," Mike said.

"Any girl is fine as long as she's hot and a good kisser," Puck said.

"Well... this is interesting," Will said with amusement.

"What's interesting?" asked Sam.

"You see, we already met the ladies and we asked them that exact same question. Your answers are kind of similar."

The boys stunned. It was such a weird coincidence.

"You're not going to tell us who are these girls, right?" asked Puck.

"No. But I need you guys to do something right now. I have four pieces of paper. In each of this paper, there is one place where you'll meet your date. Make your choice, gentlemen!" Will said as he handed the papers to the guys.

Everyone took one paper and opened it.

"I'm going to meet her in a cinema," Sam said.

"I'm going to meet her in a coffee shop," Finn said.

"Wow, this is interesting. Gonna meet her in a subway," Mike said.

"Pedestrian crossing at Times Square? That's like freaking huge. How the hell I'm gonna find her?" Puck exclaimed.

Will ignored Puck's protest and said, "Okay. So now you know where are you going to meet your date. We'll send in the details later. But now, I want you to go home and prepare for your date tomorrow. Oh! Don't forget to pack for the trip to Bali, Indonesia."

"We're going to Bali? Man, that was cool!" said Sam.

"Where in the world is Bali?" asked Finn confused.

"Googled it, Dude! You'll love it."

With that, the boys left the conference room after exchanging phone numbers and began to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Quinn arrived at her apartment later that day. After the meeting, she went to the department store to buy some of the things that she'll need for the trip. They would leave for Bali straight after their first date so she'll need to pack now.

Bali was a tropical island. So she put some sundresses, shirts, shorts, bikinis, and sandals into her suitcase. She also brought her sunglasses. She didn't care about sunscreen though. A little bit of tan would be nice. Well, sure the producer from her show won't be too happy about it but she didn't care.

Earlier, she had been told that she had to buy a shirt that they would like their date to wear during the trip. Since everyone still pretty much didn't have any idea of who would their date be, they were asked to buy any male clothes that suited their personal style. Quinn decided to go casual. She packed the clothes, and then she packed her own similar pieces of clothes. _We could wear a rather matching clothes and look totally cute together_, Quinn lost in her thought.

After clothes, Quinn packed some books for her to read during the plane ride. It would be more than 24 hours flight so she could use her time to read. She also packed her camera. Unknown to many people, besides acting, Quinn also loved photography. She never showed her photograph to other people though, only to her family. She knew that Bali was a place with many beautiful scenery so she wouldn't want to miss the chance to take many beautiful pictures.

After she finished everything, she just threw herself to her bed. She needed to sleep. It's gonna be a long week for her.

* * *

Sam arrived at his apartment around midnight. After the meeting, he went to a jewelry store to purchase a necklace for his date that the production team asked the guys to buy. Sam decided to keep it simple. But he was pretty sure that girls would like it.

When he arrived at his apartment, he just started to pack his things for the trip. He knew Bali was a tropical island so he put some shorts and shirts, also swimming trunks into his suitcase. He almost forgot to pack his sunglasses though he remembered it the minute before he locked his suitcase.

Besides clothes, Sam also packed his game player for him to play during the plane ride. He never flew that long before, so he wouldn't know what to do. Just to be safe, he decided to bring his games. Sam also packed his camera. He loved photography. During his first album cover shoot, he even directed the photo shoot himself. He knew that Bali was such a beautiful place so he would like to take some photos while he was there.

Next, the production team had asked the guys to choose a song 'that they would want to hear during their date'. Since he had zero experience with girls, he just picked whatever song he thought girls would love to listen to it. He surely hoped that he didn't make a wrong choice. It could be terrible though cause he's a singer.

After he finished everything, he went straight to his bed. He was nervous yet excited for the trip. It's gonna be fun, he thought before drifting off to his slumber.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the new story that I told you. This story is inspired by a Korean variety show called The Romantic & Idol. It's about 8 idol group members who were thrown into a situation where they have to pretend to date. I modified it a little bit but some things will be based on the show.**

**In the show, they went to Jeju Island, Korea. I chose Bali, Indonesia cause Bali was one of my favorite holiday destinations and I'm familiar with that place.****So, give me some comments and reviews. Let me know what do you think of it. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn arrived at the cinema building around 30 minutes before the movie started. The production team had sent her the ticket so she didn't have to buy anymore. They also told her that she'll be the one that arrived first and she should wait for her date in the theater. The production team, a writer and a cameramen, were following her close. But that was only for the first date. After that, there will be only her and her date with the production team following them from a far and they'll give them handycam so they could film their own self-camera.

"Quinn, you ready? We're going to start filming now," Tina, one of the writer that in charge for couple number 1, as they called the cinema-couple, said to Quinn.

Quinn just nodded.

"Okay. Don't forget to talk to the camera. If you feel weird by talking to yourself, you can just talk to me."

She stood in front of the building for a few moments. She could feel her hands were shaking.

"Why on earth I feel so nervous right now? Am I supposed to feel this way?" she said as she took a deep breathe before moving her own feet towards the door.

After she went in, she looked at her watch. She still got around 20 minutes before the movie started so she went to the snack bar.

"The guy should be the one who bought this. But I'm gonna give it a try. If he's gentleman enough, he'll feel bad for not buying me this and he'll over to buy me lunch or coffee after this," she said.

She went to the counter, secretly thanking God cause the line was not that long. She ordered 1 popcorn ("We can share it, can't we?) and 2 colas. After she got what she ordered, she scooped it in her arms and went in to theater number 4, where she would meet her date.

She searched for her seat, E6. Then she settled herself on the seat. She put her cola and popcorn in her lap and put the other cola on the E5 seat where her date should be sitting.

Slowly, they started to dim the light. The movie was going to start anytime soon. Quinn sat there nervously. _Why isn't he coming yet?_, she thought. It was only her alone in the theater so it's a bit awkward to sit there by herself. She kept glancing at the door, waiting to see some familiar faces to come in and sit next to her.

* * *

Sam arrived at the cinema around 5 minutes before the movie started. He was late, he supposed to be there 10 minutes earlier but the traffic, again, managed to hold him back. The production crew had sent him the ticket, so he could just go in. He had the production team, a writer and a cameraman, following him close.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he said to Artie, the writer that was in-charge for him.

"Nah, it's okay. You're date is already here. So we're going to start filming right after this, okay? Don't forget to talk to the camera. If you feel weird about talking to yourself, you can just talk to me," Artie instructed him.

Sam nodded. He stood in front of the building for a while, trying to make his nervousness go away.

"Wow, I couldn't really sleep well last night. I was too nervous for this. Hope that she won't freaked out when she saw me cause I'm pretty sure I looked like a zombie right now," he said as he walked in through the door.

He glanced at his watch. _Shoot! The movie already begin!_, he thought. He picked up his pace. He walked past the snack bar.

"Damn it! I should have bought those things for her. Ugh, nevermind. I'll apologize to her later!"

He went in to theater number 4 where he would meet his date. He was about to search for his seat when he realized the theater was empty. There's only one person with a golden hair sat there. _She would be my date_, he thought.

He walked himself towards that girl. The girl seemed to focus on the movie so she didn't realized that someone was coming to her.

"Excuse me," he said.

The girl with golden hair turned her head around to see who called her and then their eyes met.

* * *

"Umm... hi!" That was all Quinn managed to say when she found a guy with dirty blonde hair who called her.

"May I sit here?"

"Oh, yeah. Have a seat," she said as she took the cola from that seat.

"Thanks," he smiled and settled himself.

There was silence for a while between them. Obviously, both were very nervous.

"I'm Sam Evans," Sam finally introduced himself to her.

"I know. I'm Quinn-"

"Quinn Fabray, right?"

"You know me?" She couldn't hold back her amusement. Sure she's an actress, but she's still new in the industry. Not many people recognize her.

"Well, when you starred in an awesome TV series and my little sister always managed to force me to watch it with her, how could I not know you?" he said with a smile.

Quinn couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wait, you said you know me when I introduced myself to you?" It was Sam's turned to be surprised.

"I often heard your songs on the radio and I love it. Every songs sound so good."

"What's your favorite one?"

"Beautiful Girl."

"Wow, thanks. I like that one too," he smiled.

Then there was silence again. Quinn realized that she's still holding the cola she bought for Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"This is for you. I bought this earlier," she said as she handed the cola to him.

"Thanks," he received it. "Well, I'm sorry. I should be the one who bought it for you. But I-"

"No. It's okay. I came here early and I didn't really know what am I supposed to do. So I just went to the snack bar. It's not a big deal," she said with a smile.

Sam felt guiltier after he heard that. "If you insisted, then fine. But let me make it up to you, okay?"

Quinn nodded. After that, she turned her attention back to the movie. She was actually enjoying it before Sam came. When he arrived, she suddenly forgot that she was in a movie theater and she conversed with him. Now, she was confused about what was this movie about cause she didn't pay attention to it.

After seeing Quinn turned her attention back to the movie, Sam did the same thing. The problem was he came in late and soon after he sat, he was involved in a conversation with Quinn. Now, he didn't even have any idea of what was this movie about.

"Um... Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna ditch this movie? Cause I came like 10 minutes late and I really don't have any idea of what is this movie about. But if you want to continue watching, then it's fine. I'll try to pick it up."

Quinn looked at him with wide eyes. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I... was about to say the same thing. Actually I was enjoying it. But after you came, I forgot that I was in a movie theater and now I didn't have any idea where is this story going."

"So... wanna ditch this place?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay then. Let's go!" Sam said as he stood up and offered Quinn to take his hand.

Quinn took Sam's hand in hers and stood up too, letting Sam guided her to their next destination.

* * *

Artie and Tina were observing Sam and Quinn from the furthest seat in the corner.

"Wow… they did well," Artie said.

"This is the very first time they met and there's no awkwardness," Tina added.

They continued observing them until they saw Sam stood up from his seat.

"Wait. What is he doing?" Artie said confusedly.

The next thing they saw was Quinn took Sam's hand and she stood up too. Then both of them, walking hand-in-hand, leaving the movie theater. The cameramen already followed them.

"Where are they going?" Tina said as she stood up.

"I don't know. But hey, they're holding hands!"

"They what?!"

"Oh, come on! We must follow them. Quick!"

* * *

They continued walking hand-in-hand until they reached the outside of the cinema building. The cameramen, also Artie and Tina, were still following them.

"Have you eat yet? Or do you wanna grab some coffee?" Sam asked her, not letting go her hand.

"Coffee sounds nice," Quinn answered.

"To the coffee shop we go!" Sam said as he pulled her, practically dragging her through the crowd.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckled. For the moment she met him, she found out that Sam was a gentleman. But they way he acted right now made him look like a little kid. She found it adorable.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Yeah?" he stopped walking.

"Don't walk to fast. I can't keep up with you. I'm wearing heels, you know."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Did your feet hurt? I can carry you if you want."

"No no no, I'm fine. Let's just walk slowly."

"Okay then."

After a few moments, they finally arrived at the coffee shop. As true gentleman as he was, Sam opened the door for Quinn. After Quinn went in, he followed her, still holding her hand.

They went to the counter and ordered their drink. Sam chose Vanilla Latte, while Quinn went for Caramel Macchiato. When Quinn was about to open her purse to search for her wallet, Sam stopped her.

"Hey, I'll buy it for you," he said.

"But-"

"Remember when I said that I'll make it up to you?"

Quinn just nodded her head. Sam paid for their orders. Once it's ready, they took it and sat in a table near the window.

"Can I ask you some questions, Sam?" Quinn opened up a conversation.

"Sure," he smiled.

"How old is your sister? She watched my show and since we're the same age, she shouldn't be older than you, I think..."

"Well, she's 12."

Quinn choked on her coffee then she coughed.

"Hey, you alright? Here, drink some water," Sam said while he handed her a glass of water. He looked very concern.

"Thanks," Quinn said after she managed to stop the cough.

"You were surprised, weren't you?"

"Yeah. That's whole lots of age gap between you and your sister. My brother is just 3 years older than me and I already considered that as huge gap."

"Well yeah, 10 years between me and Natalie was huge. But Jason is 4 years younger than me. So, it's not really huge gap between us. Do you wanna see them?" he said as he took his phone out, looking for a picture, then handed it to her.

"Sure," she said as she took his phone.

Quinn smiled at the picture. There was Sam, together with Jason and Natalie, sitting on a bench at a park, Central Park it seemed, smiling and facing the camera. The 3 of them look disgustingly a like. They looked like twin. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that their heights were different.

"What?" Sam said as he saw Quinn smiling.

"They look just like you. Jason is cute; he looks just like a smaller version of you. Natalie is adorable."

"So you think I'm cute?" Sam said with grin plastered on his face.

"What?"

"You said Jason looks like a smaller version of me, right? You also said that he's cute so..."

"Fine. You're cute," Quinn sighed in defeat.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

Quinn couldn't help but blushed. _Oh God, Quinn! What happen to you?_, she thought.

"Do you wanna see my brother?" She asked him as she handed his phone back.

"Sure. What's his name, anyway?"

"Nathaniel. People called him Nate. But I used to call him Nut," she chuckled at the memory while she handed her phone to him.

"Nut? Why?" He asked as he looked at the picture.

"I was a baby so I couldn't pronounce Nate correctly. I even called myself Kinnie."

Sam listened to her as he observed it. Same as Quinn, he smiled at the picture. Quinn and Nate were sitting on a beach. They wore sunglasses but he could see their features perfectly. Same as him and his siblings, Quinn and Nate look like twins.

"People often mistaken us as twins. And they always surprised when we told them that we were 3 years apart," she told him.

"You do look similar. You seem very close to him. Is he protective of you?"

"Yeah, we do and yes, he is. But as much as he's a nice brother, he loves bossing me around."

"That's what older brother's do," he chuckled as he handed her phone back.

"I can see that."

"So, you said that I love bossing my siblings around?" he raised his eyebrows playfully.

Quinn, couldn't tell that he was joking, panicked. "No no no! I wasn't saying that. What I mean is-"

"Quinn…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know?"

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're rambling and panicked like that."

Quinn couldn't say a thing. She could feel her cheeks were burning. To hide her embarrassment, she playfully hit Sam's arm.

Sam knew that Quinn was embarrassed so he didn't protest. Instead, he stood up and offered his hand to Quinn just like what he did earlier.

"We finished our coffee. So, wanna go for a walk?"

"Where?"

"I was thinking about Central Park."

"Sure," Quinn said as she stood up and took Sam's hand in hers.

* * *

Artie and Tina were observing the pair again.

"They look like old friends," Tina said.

"Look at their faces. If people told me that they're indeed dating, I will believe it," Artie added.

Suddenly, Tina's phone buzzed. It was Will. She was sure that Will's wanna checked on Sam and Quinn.

"Tina's here!"

"Hey, Tina! So, how are they?"

"Will, you won't believe this. They were completely comfortable with each other. They talked like old friends. They were even holding hands when they-"

"What?!" Will screamed.

"Ouch Will! No need to scream. My ear hurts!"

"Sorry. But they were holding hands?"

"Yup. They were when they're leaving the cinema. In fact, Sam didn't let go her hand until they ordered coffee in a nearby coffee shop."

"But that was our first mission for all the couples."

"Don't worry. Their hands were not interlocked. We can still tell them the mission."

"Good. What are they doing now?"

"Telling stories, I think."

Just as Tina said that, she saw Sam and Quinn stood up and prepared to leave the coffee shop.

"Shot! Will, we have to go. They're leaving. We'll keep you posted. Bye," she said as she ended the call.

* * *

Sam and Quinn were walking hand-in-hand in downtown New York as they made their way to Central Park. After they arrived, they sat on a bench.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel weird?"

"What?"

"No paparazzi following us. Not that I love having paparazzi following me everywhere but it's kinda weird."

"I have a feeling that the paparazzi are now making their way to the park. Or maybe, they're busy chasing the other couples."

"Speaking of other couples, are you gonna tell me who are the other guys?"

"If I did, are you gonna tell me who are the other girls?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well… Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman."

"Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry."

Then it was silence between them. Neither knows what should they do now. It wasn't long though cause Artie and Tina came to them.

"Hey, Sam! Hey, Quinn!" Artie greeted them.

"Hi!" both greeted him back.

"So… as you all know, we're leaving for Bali in 3 hours. But before that, we have a mission that you must complete before we're leaving. That means, you have 3 hours to do this," Tina informed them.

"And what is that?" Sam asked.

"Just open it," Tina said as she handed them an envelope containing their mission.

Sam opened it and took a picture out of it. Quinn also took a peek.

"Holding hands?" Quinn said in amusement.

"Yup. I know you did that already earlier but you were just holding hands. We need your hands to be interlocked with each other," Artie emphasizing the mission.

"Like this?" Sam suddenly took Quinn's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Quinn was surprised by that.

"Oh God!" Tina gasped.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing. Well, you need to keep your hands interlocked for at least one minute though. Okay, we gotta go. Enjoy your date!"

After Tina and Artie left, there was silence between them. Sam absentmindedly swaying their hands around, still interlacing it.

"Do you wanna walk for a bit before we head to the airport? We're going to sit on the plane for like more than 24 hours so I think we should straighten our legs first now," Sam asked her.

"Sure."

They walked around the park. Sometimes they stopped to take each other pictures with the scenery or took pictures together. When they continued walking around, they would interlace their hands like they've been doing it since forever.

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I don't know how to say this," said Sam nervously.

"What is it?" Quinn looked obviously confused.

"Well, I know we're gonna spend the week together in Bali so I won't really need it but I'll definitely need it when we're back in New York. Can I have your number?" he asked while he looked down at the grown obviously embarrassed.

"Actually I was gonna ask you the same thing…"

"You do?" Sam couldn't hold back his surprised.

"Just give me your phone," she tried to avoid the question as she handed him her phone.

He obliged at her instruction, and then he took her phone. He put his own number in it. Quinn was doing the same thing. Not long after that, Tina came to them.

"I hate to interrupt this but we need to go to JFK now to meet everyone and check in for our flight. Both of your managers already dropped your luggage to our production car so you don't have to worry about that," Tina said.

"Sure. You ready, Quinn?" Sam asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Then follow us to the car!" Tina instructed them.

They walked together to the car. Sam opened the door for Quinn as usual then he settled himself in the car, never letting go of her hand.

* * *

**First, I wanna thank Jamber111, Liz, and Guest for the reviews. I also thanked everyone who favorites and follows this story. And thank you for the others who read this story too. I appreciate that.**

**RJRRAA: **Thank you for loving this story. Your guesses are kinda right. But that would be too easy to predict, right? Everyone gonna swap partners but there also will be a little twist in that too make it interesting. One word: DRAMA ;)

**Nicole: **Thank you for always reading each and every story of mine. I really appreciate that. And thank you for liking this idea. I'm from Jakarta, Indonesia. That explains why there must be lots of grammatical error in every story of mine. English is definitely not my first language. What about you?

**Oh, I won't hold the next chapter too long. I'm on a 2 weeks break so I'll have plenty time to write and to update. Please anticipate it. Meanwhile, I would love to read more comments and reviews. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally arrived at JFK, Tina and Artie guided them to the lounge room where the other couples were waiting for them. Sam and Quinn walked to the room, with hands still interlacing with each other, earning a surprise gasp from everyone.

"Whoa! They're holding hands!" Mike said.

"I know why they're the latest to come here. They must be making out before they come," said Puck.

Sam and Quinn couldn't help but blushed. But they're not letting go each other's hand.

"Shut it, Puck!" Quinn hissed at Puck.

Sam turned to her with surprised. "You know Puck?" he asked her.

"We're neighbors. He lived right across my apartment building," she explained.

Sam nodded then he guided her to their seat. After everyone settled on their seat, Will came to their view.

"Well, I can say that some of you are very pleased with your partner," he said as he eyeing on Sam and Quinn who were paying attention to him but still couldn't keep their hands off each other, also Finn and Rachel who were sitting close to each other.

"But I also can tell that some of you are not that comfortable with your partner," he referred to Mike and Santana who were sitting there awkwardly, also Puck and... well, it was only Puck who looked incredibly not pleased getting partnered with Brittany.

"I don't really care about that but you must know that your date partner right now is indeed your plane buddy. So you'll have more than 24 hours to get to know each other even more," he continued.

Puck let out a huffed. He was frustrated. Brittany was cute and pretty but she's just... to naïve. He couldn't handle her. His eyes darted to Quinn, his neighbor, who currently leaned on Sam who was whispering something to her ear and made her giggled. Quinn was beautiful, she looks like a goddess. He must admit that he was jealous of Sam for getting partnered with her. _Lucky bastard!_, he thought. He was about to lose in his own thought when he heard Will talked to them again.

"Now, I want to have a one-on-one interview with each of you. The rest can just take a break; try to talk with each other. Sam, you're first. Follow me."

Sam let out a sighed and turned his head to Quinn, "I'll be back later, okay?"

Quinn nodded. She didn't want to let his hand go but she had too.

Sam also didn't want to let her hand out from his grasped but he had too. Then he followed Will to the other side of the room.

* * *

After Sam was gone, Santana stood up and went to Brittany. She grabbed her hand and dragged her to their other friend, Quinn, who was sitting alone now that her date was gone for the interview.

"Fabray!" Santana called.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Spill."

"What's going on between you and Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. I'm not blind. I can see that."

"See what?" Quinn looked confused.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can see both of you fooling around. Both of you keep exchanging eye sex and you can't keep your hands off each other."

"No, we're not–"

"Yes, you were."

"I know it when people fall in love with each other. I can see it in yours and Sam's eyes," Brittany added.

"What are you guys talking about? We just met and that's not possible," Quinn tried her best to deny but her blushed cheeks kinda gave it away.

"Aren't you the one who believe in love at first sight?" Santana asked.

"Oh please. Drop it already! And that was high school; we're grown up now. How's your date, San?" Quinn tried to change the topic of their conversation.

"Mike was sweet but definitely not my type. I actually enjoyed our date in the subway. You're true, Q. It was cute but I guaranteed that it's not as cute and sweet as you're date with Sam," she said with a smirked on her face.

Quinn just rolled her eyes on that last bit. "What about you, Brit?"

"I'm just glad I didn't get lost in Times Square," she said.

* * *

"Hey, Sam. How's your day?" Will asked when finally there was only him, Sam, the writers, and also a camera in the room.

"Good," he smiled.

"So, how's your impression of your partner?"

"Well, I saw her numerous time on TV but this is the very first time we actually meet each other. She's nice and cute. I like her."

"You feel comfortable with her?"

"Yeah. It felt like we've known each other since forever. No awkwardness."

"Do you think Quinn will be your final choice?"

"I… still don't know about that. She did give me some weird feelings in my stomach but I don't know. I would like to know the other girls too. But for now, I like having Quinn around me."

"So, if we asked you, do you wanna change partners or stay?"

"I think change will be interesting. Though I don't really mind to stay like this for the rest of the trip."

"Okay then. Thanks, Sam. Can you please tell Quinn to come here?"

"Sure."

Sam stood up from his seat then he's off to call Quinn. When he re-entered the room where everyone's gathering, he could see Quinn talking with Santana and Brittany with smile plastered in her face. He swore he could see Quinn's cheeks went red sometimes. Seemed like Santana and Brittany were teasing her about something and the 3 of them had known each other since long time ago.

He smiled at the sight then he went to approach her. Once he reached her, he wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist.

"Hey."

Quinn was surprised with the contact but she smiled. "Hey."

"Will want to see you now."

"Okay. I'll see you later," she said as she went to the other side of the room where Will was waiting for her.

* * *

After Quinn left, Sam went to Mike who was busy with his phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he approach Mike.

"Text my mom. Apparently she forgot that I'm going to Bali for the week and she just mad at me cause I didn't remind her though I swear I did call her this morning to remind her," Mike said as he put his phone back to his pocket.

"That's what Mom's do, right?"

Mike nodded. "Hey, Sam."

"What?"

"What's going on with you and Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda obvious, Man."

"Nothing."

"Then why were you glued to each other all the time? It's only day 1 and I feel like you're ready to make your final choice."

"Cause she's the only girl I know? I feel comfortable with her. That's all."

"Both of you are so going to hook up by the end of this trip."

"Whatever. How's your date?" asked Sam trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"It was nice. When I saw Santana on TV, she has like this strong appearance, kind of a bad girl image. But actually she has a different personality."

"You like her?"

"For now, yeah I think so. But this is just day 1, right? Everything still can change, including you and Quinn," Mike said with a smirked.

Sam let out a huffed. Then there was silence between them before Mike let out a curse under his breath.

"What's wrong, Dude?" asked Sam confused.

"My mom just text me and said that I have to text her everyday to make sure that I'm fine. Man, I'm not 6!" Mike said in frustration.

"You're her only child! Of course she will worry about you. Tell her I said 'hi'. I kinda miss your mom."

"I'll tell her. But don't blame me if in a minute she calls me, begging to let her talk to you, and give you endless lectures."

* * *

"Hey, Quinn. How was your day?" Will greeted Quinn as he saw the blonde walking to the room and took the seat.

"It's great. Thank you," she answered with a smile.

"So, how's your impression of your partner?" Will began the interview.

"Sam is a nice guy, a gentleman if I can say that."

"You feel comfortable with him?"

"Yeah. It felt like we've known each other since forever. It's just comfortable. You know, I usually can't stand it when new people stand too close to me or simply touching me, but with Sam… I don't know. It didn't feel weird at all."

"Do you think Sam will be your final choice?"

"I don't know. I mean, I only know him for less than a day. Everything can still change but he did give me butterflies in my stomach. I would like to know the other guys too. But if I have to say it now, I like having Sam around."

"So, if we asked you, do you wanna change partners or stay?"

"Change will be fun, I think. But it would be fine if we stay like this."

"Okay then. Thanks, Quinn. Can you call Mike to come here?"

"Sure. You're welcome, Will."

Quinn stood up from her seat then she went back to the room where everyone's gathering. She spotted Sam with Mike. Perfect. When she walked towards them, she could feel Puck's eyes on her. She was fine with it until she felt that Puck's gaze was more like undressing her with his eyes, not just starring at her. It gave her some sort of uncomfortable feeling. She picked up her phase. When she reached Sam and Mike, she just link her arms around Sam's arm and it made him turn his attention to Quinn.

"Hey," she said. Her voice was kinda shaky.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked her with concern.

Quinn gave him the '_I'm gonna tell you after this_' look and turned to Mike. "Hey, Mike."

"Hi, Quinn!" he greeted her back.

"Will wants to see you now," she informed.

"Oh, okay! I'll see you guys later," he said as he walked away from the pair.

Once Mike was out from their sight, Quinn pulled Sam to a secluded corner in the room. She could tell that Puck's eyes were still on her and she really wanted to avoid that.

Sam was definitely confused. Quinn was weird ever since she was back from the interview. He didn't ask though. He just followed her to wherever she dragged him to.

"Hey Quinn, what's wrong?" he asked her again once Quinn stopped walking.

"I'm fine," Quinn tried to compose herself but her voice was still shaky.

Sam didn't buy that. He knew something was wrong. "Quinn, I may only know you for less than a day but you look frightened. What happen?"

She hesitated a bit before she said, "It's just… Puck."

"What's wrong with Puck? You know him, right?"

"Yeah, I know him. But that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"When I walked back to the room, I could feel his eyes on me, following me, like undressing me. I just feel not comfortable with that," she said as a single tear came from her eyes.

"Come here," Sam pulled her in a hug. He couldn't stand it when a girl cries. He stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

After a few moments, Quinn pulled away. Sam wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. Quinn smiled at that small gesture.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry for crying. I just couldn't stand it when–"

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he said with a smile.

After Quinn calmed down, Sam told her to take a seat on the couch. Quinn obliged, she didn't really wanna do anything else. Sam sat beside her and he put his arm around her shoulder. Quinn put her head on Sam's shoulder, making herself comfortable.

Quinn was confused though. Since she was an actress, she used to people starring at her but there's something about Puck that was not pleasant, like he wants to eat her or something. The other thing that made her confused was the fact that she felt fine with Sam's being this close to her. First timer.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither said anything cause there's really nothing to talk about. Yes, Sam was so curious about this girl next to him but he just wanted her to calm down first before they could talk again.

Suddenly Tina came to the scene.

"Oh God! I thought you guys were gone! We're going to the waiting room now. The flight will leave in 30 minutes. We need to go now," said Tina looked obviously relieved.

"Nah, we're just talking," Sam replied.

Tina nodded but then she saw Quinn's puffy red eyes. "What happen, Quinn? Are you crying?"

Quinn just shook her head and mumbled, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Let's go. We wouldn't want to miss the flight, would we?"

"Okay then. Oh, just a reminder. The moment we step out from the lounge, we will begin recording again until you entered the plane. I'll leave you two. Be quick!" Tina said as she left them.

Sam turned his attention back to Quinn. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

Quinn looked at him and nodded.

"Just stay close with me, okay?" he said as he took Quinn's hand and interlace it with his, then he lead Quinn to the plane.

* * *

Once they got on the plane, they settled themselves. Sam sat near the window and Quinn near the aisle. Everything was just fine until Puck and Brittany showed up and sat across them. Much to Quinn's dismay, Puck sat near the aisle. Quinn started to feel uncomfortable. She began moving around too much. But it didn't take long until Sam noticed that.

Sam was about to tease Quinn cause she's acting like a child that anxious when she boarded on plane when he saw what makes Quinn acted like that.

"Hey, Quinn."

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Wanna switch?"

Quinn sighed a relieve and muttered, "Thank you."

They began to switch their seat. Now that there's Sam between her and Puck, she felt more relaxed.

When Quinn wasn't paying attention, Sam turned his head to face Puck and said, "I'll talk to you later, Dude."

Puck was confused. What the hell just happened? First, Quinn and Sam switched their seat right after he came. Second, Sam said he wanted to talk with him. That's just weird.

Their plane ride was pleasant. They left at around 8pm, so after 2 hours everyone started to feel sleepy. Sam turned to his right to find Puck still awake. Then he turned to his left to see Quinn was already sleeping peacefully. He decided that it was the right time to talk with Puck.

"Hey, Puck."

"What's up, Dude? Wanna talk?"

Sam nodded.

"What is it?"

"About Quinn."

"What about her?" Puck looked very confused.

"Listen. I don't want to offend you. I don't know what do you want from her but you need to stop starring at her like you were going to eat her. It scared her and made her uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me make this clear. Earlier, Quinn told me that your eyes were following her, like undressing her, and she didn't feel comfortable at all. That's why she changed seat when you came cause she felt uncomfortable."

"Man, I'm not undressing her with my eyes! It was just... she's so beautiful. You're so lucky you get paired with her."

"I have to agree with you on that," said Sam with a little smile plastered on his face.

"Look, Man. I don't want to have any misunderstanding with anyone cause its only day 1. I'll talk to her later if that's okay with you."

"Well, you don't really need to ask for my permission though. I'm not her boyfriend or something like that."

"Don't try to fool me, Dude. I can see that there's something going on between you two. It's kinda obvious."

Sam quickly faked a yawn to avoid the topic, "You know what, Puck? It's kinda late so I'm gonna sleep now. I think you should too."

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I know you're avoiding the topic but fine. Night!"

Sam tried to settle himself on the seat. He turned to his left, only to find Quinn asleep facing him. He looked at the beautiful sight in front of him for a while before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter. A bit shorter than the previous one though. Since on this chapter they're going on a plane ride, so the next chapter will mark the beginning of their date adventure in Bali. Please anticipate it.**

**Meanwhile, I wanna thank Jamber111, RJRRAA, and Guest for the reviews. ****I also thanked everyone who favorites and follows this story. And thank you for the others who read this story too. I appreciate that.**

**SamEvans17:** Hey. I wanna thank you for reading this story as well as my other stories. Really appreciate that. I also enjoy reading your story so please up date soon ;)

**Nicole:** Oh, fellow Asian onboard! I'm planning to go to Singapore this July with my friends if I canceled my internship plan. Or maybe I can go there on September to watch F1. Still on my plan though. Anyway, thank you again for the review.

**I'll see you with the 4****th**** chapter anytime soon! Keep reading and reviewing. I'll appreaciate it so much :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime in the middle of the flight, Tina came to Sam and Quinn and handed them a handycam for them to record themselves. The footages they took would be used on the broadcast after the editing process.

Quinn was in the middle of observing their breakfast menu when she heard Sam talking alone. She turned her head to find Sam talking to the camera.

"Hi! This is Sam Evans and here with me is Ms. Quinn Fabray. Say 'hi' to the camera, Quinn!"

"What are you doing?" she asked with amusement.

"I'm recording you," he said as he directed the camera and recorded Quinn.

"Are you done with your breakfast?"

"Nope. But I'm going to record you first. The world must wanna know what would Quinn Fabray look like when she ate her breakfast," he said with a grin on his face.

Quinn hit Sam's arm playfully. "Fine. But after I finished, I'm gonna record you. The world must wanna know what would Sam Evans look like when he ate his breakfast," she said with a smirk and started digging her breakfast.

Sam just chuckled. He watched Quinn eating her breakfast with a smile plastered on his face. _I'm not supposed to feel this way, am I? I came here, agreeing my manager's offer just to have fun and now I found myself smiling like an idiot everytime I see her doing whatever she did? Come on, Sam! Get your grip on_, he thought.

Quinn could feel Sam watching her and recorded her with the camera. She was almost finished when she turned her head to face Sam. She could see Sam was holding the camera with a blank face. _He must be daydreaming. But what would it be? Is he thinking about me? That's impossible_, she thought as she shook her head.

"Sam?" she called.

Sam looked surprised. "W-what?"

"I'm done. Hand me the camera. It's your turn to eat and I'm going to record you."

"Okay," he said as he handed her the handycam and started digging at his breakfast.

"So, hello everyone. This is Quinn Fabray. And as you can see, next to me is Sam Evans, who is eating his breakfast," Quinn talked to the camera and recorded herself before directed it to Sam.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckled when she saw Sam eating like a little kid. The other blonde just turned his head when he heard that.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Finish what on your mouth first before talking, Sam. That's disgusting!"

"Okay, Mom."

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"'Mom'?"

"You're talking as if I'm your son."

"No, I'm not," Quinn muttered.

She didn't realize it but she pouted her lips. Sam saw it and quickly took the handycam from Quinn's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn confused.

"You're so cute when you're pouting and the world should see it too," Sam said with one hand holding the camera and the other holding his spoon, still trying to eat his breakfast.

"I'm not pouting."

"You did. Actually you still do it now."

"Oh, quit it. Just continue to eat before I hit you," said Quinn annoyed. She took the camera back, and turned her body around. She was looking through the window, started to film the beautiful sky outside.

"Hey, you mad?"

When Quinn didn't answer him, he just sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? You know I was joking."

Quinn still didn't say anything and it started to frustrate Sam. _Gosh, I'm screwed_, he thought.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry. I was only joking. No need to be angry."

Suddenly he heard Quinn bursted into laughter. Sam was confused._ What's with her?_

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" she said as she turned her body around and still in the middle of laughing.

"You okay? You were mad and the next second you were laughing. What happen?"

"Nah, you were just adorable when you're frustrated like that," she said as she continues to laugh.

Realizing that Quinn was playing around with him, Sam tickled her on her waist. Quinn squealed, begging him to stop but Sam didn't bother to listen to her.

"Sam! Stop it!"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Hm..,"

"Stop tickling me!"

"I'll think about it first."

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay," he stopped. He was also laughing.

"Oh God, you're so mean," Quinn said as she tried to regain her energy. She was drained from too much laughing.

"You started first."

"I'm exhausted."

"Go to sleep then, Sleeping Beauty. The flight is still long and I heard we will have a packed schedule once we arrived, so you might want to take rest as much as you can now."

"Okay, Prince Phillip," Quinn said as she slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving Sam who was still trying to finish his breakfast.

* * *

After almost 26 hours sitting on the plane, they finally arrived in Bali, Indonesia. Due to time differences, they arrived at noon. The sun was blaring from outside the plane windows. Everyone rummaged their bag to search for sunglasses.

"Oh God, where did I put it?" Quinn mumbled as she search through her bag. She couldn't find her sunglasses and the sun was too bright she could hardly open her eyes.

Sam was holding the handycam, recording both of them, when he looked at her with amusement. _She looks so cute when she's confused like that_, he thought. He chuckled at the sight in front of him.

When she heard Sam's chuckle, Quinn turned her attention to him. "What?"

"Nah, you look so cute when you do that."

Quinn could feel her cheeks went red. She hit Sam's arm playfully then continue searching in her bag.

"Hey, you wanna wear mine?" Sam offered.

"If I wear yours then what about you? The sun is too bright it could blinded you."

"I can wear my cap, it's enough for shielding my eyes, you know."

"But-"

"Just wear it, okay?" He insisted as he handed his sunglasses to her.

"Thank you," she said as she wears it.

"You look cute in that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, ready to hit the island?" he asked as he stood up and offered his hand to her like usual.

"More than ready," she said as she stood up and took his hand.

They walked hand-in-hand, Sam leading her. They've been told that the production team would handle all of their luggage so after they went through the immigration, they went straight to the exit. There, they met their chaperone.

"Hi, guys! Welcome to Bali. I'm Marley Rose and I'm the girls chaperone on this trip," said the brunette girl introducing herself to them.

"And I'm Blaine Anderson, chaperone for the boys," greeted the guy.

"I know you probably are tired from the long flight but we already have a packed schedule for today."

"And I think we need to go to the bus now cause people started noticing that we're filming and we attracted the crowd. So if you guys follow me…" he said as he lead the group of 8 to their bus.

Quinn was about to walk with Sam again when she felt someone grabbed her free arm strongly, which made both Sam and Quinn turn around.

"Do you have to cling with each other all the time? Walk with us! Or you're gonna start a rumor about you by yourself."

It was Santana. She was standing there with Brittany and Rachel. The guys were also standing together. Both Sam and Quinn knew that what Santana said about rumor was right. So they reluctantly let go each other hand.

"Fine," Quinn sighed and walked over to the girls.

When Quinn let go of her hand, Sam immediately miss her presence. Sure they know each other for only a day now, but Sam felt like he known her forever and he felt very comfortable around her. He even forgot that they were filming for a show.

Sam was still lost in his own thought when somebody slapped his back.

"Yohoo! Earth to Sam Evans! Dude, what are you thinking about?"

It was Mike. Finn and Puck also starred at him with confusion.

"Nah, nothing," Sam answered.

"Already missing your girl?" This time it was Finn.

"She's not my girl…" Sam mumbled.

"Fine. We're gonna buy that for now. Let's walk to the bus now. It's damn hot in here," Puck said.

The group of 8 followed Marley and Blaine to their bus. The girls went in first, the guys followed. Sam immediately went to the empty seat next to Quinn. Other guys also seated with their own dates. So far, no one was swapping his or her partners. Everyone was pretty comfortable with each other.

"So, guys. We're going to drop you at the resort that we're staying. But only 4 of you will get the opportunity to rest. The other will have to go to the grocery store to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner," Marley began telling them their schedule for the day as the bus started to go.

"Wait. We're going to make our own dinner?" asked Santana.

"Yeah. We wanted to see each and every one of you interact with each other and maybe creating friendship here. So cooking together might give you the chance to be closer with everyone."

"And you're saying that only 4 will stay in the resort while the other will go shopping. How can you decide that?" Puck asked.

"During the flight, our crew asked every couple to choose between green and blue. Do you remember?" Blaine asked. Everyone nodded so he continued, "Well, who chose blue?"

Sam, Finn, Puck, and Santana raised their hands. That means Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Mike chose green.

"So, the one who chose blue will stay in the resort, and the one that chose green will be going to the grocery store."

Sam turned his attention to the blonde girl next to him.

"So, you're going to leave me alone in the resort?" he asked while he pouted his lips.

Quinn chuckled. "Don't be such a kid. Santana, Puck, and Finn are going to stay with you. You're not alone."

"I don't know any of them. I only know you. And Mike. And both of you are going to the grocery store!"

"Then it's your time to get to know each other!"

"Yes, Mom."

Quinn just chuckled on that last bit. Suddenly she felt really tired. She didn't realize that she was yawning profusely.

"You tired?" Sam asked with concern.

"A bit."

"Here, lean your head on my shoulder then go to sleep. I'll wake you up later."

Quinn didn't want to argue so she just did what Sam told her to do. She didn't even protested when Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Not long after that, she drifted off to sleep.

Sam watched her sleeping. It's not the first time he saw Quinn sleeping but he just felt the same amazement every time. She looked like an angel even when she sleeps. Suddenly he felt sleepy too and he drifted off to sleep. And soon after that the group of 8 all sleeps in the bus.

* * *

Around one hour later, they arrived at the resort. It was a very beautiful private resort, with 2 cottages (one for the girls, the other for the guys), and a swimming pool in between the cottage. There was also a big yard where they can do barbeque party. And if you went further, you would find a private beach.

"So, guys. The cottage on the right is for the girls. The guys will be on the other side. The rule is just simple. No guys allowed in the girls room, and vice versa. The exception will only for the cameramen when we need to film inside. You can still hanging out together in the cottage though, but only in the living room," Blaine explaining everything to them.

"Don't worry about your luggage. The production team will bring it to the cottage for you. Now we'll give you a little time to rest or maybe mingle a bit and we'll let you know when the grocery team has to go. Enjoy!" Marley added.

"Guys! Let's go to the beach!" Puck said.

Everyone agreed. So the group of 8 made their way to their private beach. Even though it was a free resting time, the cameramen were still following them. They need footages of the celebrities during their free time.

Sam and Quinn were walking side-by-side until suddenly Quinn grabbed Sam's arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I was about to fall. God, why am I still wearing my heels," Quinn said.

Sam took a quick glance to the others. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel were just the same as Quinn. They were grabbing their date arm cause they're about to fall. Heels were definitely not the best footwear when you're about to hit the beach.

"I think you should definitely ditch those heels."

"I'm about to do it actually. Can you please hold me? I kinda afraid that I'm really going to fall if I try to take this heels off without balancing on something."

"I got you," Sam said as he holds Quinn tightly.

Quinn took her heels off. She went barefoot and clutched her heels in her free hand when Sam immediately scooped her up, carrying her bridal style and ran towards the beach.

"God, Sam! What are you doing?" she asked while she put her hands around Sam's neck so she wouldn't fall down. She couldn't help but giggled like a kid.

"Gonna throw you to the sea!" he said as he picked up his pace. He was surprised though. Quinn was as light as feathers.

"Nooooo! Oh God, Sam! Don't do that please!" she pleaded.

"Not a chance," he said as he stops running. "Well, Quinn. You can see the sea right in front of you now and I'm going to throw you there."

Quinn took a glance at the sea in front of her. It was beautiful. But it won't be beautiful if Sam threw her there.

"Please don't. Can we just walk around here?"

"Nope. Be ready, Quinn! I can throw you there anytime," he smirked.

Quinn didn't say anything. Instead, she tightened her grip on Sam's neck and buried her head there.

"Ugh… Quinn? If you keep doing that, I won't be able to breath," Sam said as he coughs a bit.

"I'm sorry. But please don't throw me," she pleaded again, giving him her famous puppy eye stare.

"Okay, you win," he said as he put Quinn down back on her own feet again. Much to his surprise, Quinn still had her arms slung over his neck and his arms were somehow wrapped on her tiny waist.

They stood like that for a while. Both just stared at each other, without saying anything. Without realizing, both of them brought their faces closer. Their lips were just an inch away before someone called them and made them pull apart.

"Sam! Quinn! What are you guys doing over there? Come here!"

It was Puck. Sam cursed under his breath. _Really Puck? Such a perfect timing! But wait. Am I really going to kiss her? We've known each other for only 2 days_, he thought.

Quinn was standing there, starring at her feet, which now soaked by the water. She could her cheeks were burning. _Are we really going to kiss? Geez, Quinn. You just know him for 2 days!_, she also lost in her thought.

Sam let out a cough before he grabbed Quinn's hand and said, "Let's get to them, shall we?"

Quinn nodded, but she still kept her head down, not looking at him.

Sam could tell that Quinn was embarrassed. He was embarrassed too but he tried to hide it. It was almost like getting caught cheating on a test by your own teacher.

He lifted Quinn's chin up, starred straight to her beautiful eyes and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to do that."

Quinn shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna make things become awkward between us."

Quinn was about to say something when they heard someone called them again.

"Sam! Quinn! Seriously guys! Come here! You're not on your honeymoon or something!"

This time it was Santana.

Quinn chuckled then said; "I'm sure and let's just go to them before they say more weird things."

* * *

Santana was still trying to take off her heels while holding Mike's arm when she saw Sam running towards the sea while carrying Quinn in his arm.

"Seriously. Those two need to stop being so obvious," she said.

"You noticed that too, aren't you?" Mike said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Anybody could see that. They practically glued with each other ever since they arrived at JFK."

"And do you know?"

"What?" she asked as she managed to take off her heels and both of them started walking together towards the sea.

"When Quinn went back from the one-on-one interview, she just went straight to Sam and held his arms like he could keep her safe from something."

Santana looked surprised but then she said, "Something's definitely going on between them. Hey, you're going to the grocery with her, right? Try to dig it from her. I'll do the same thing with Sam!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck said as he and Brittany came to them followed by Finn and Rachel.

"About the blonde lovebirds hanging out on the seashore," Santana said with a grinned in her face.

Puck, Brittany, Finn, and Rachel turned their attention to the seashore. There, they could see Sam still clutching Quinn in his arms. They also could hear Quinn squealed.

"What are they doing?" Brittany asked.

"Only them and God knows," Mike answered.

"Let's bet on this. Those two will hook up before this trip ends," Santana said with a smirked on her face.

"You sure? It's only day 2, we still have the rest of this week and we will still change partners. They could still change their mind," Puck said.

"Have a problem with that? Ah… you like my Quinnie bear too, aren't you?"

"No. I was only–" suddenly Puck stop talking. His eyes were still on Sam and Quinn when he saw something really interesting. He turned his head to see everyone was also seeing the same thing in disbelief.

The sight in front of them was Sam lowered Quinn down back to her own feet. They could see Quinn's arms around Sam's neck and also Sam's arms around Quinn's waist. They knew what could happen when two people standing in that position.

"Guys, are they…" Finn said.

"God! We need to stop them," Santana said furiously.

"How?" Rachel asked confused.

"Surprised them! This can't happen right now. I mean, right now we have to get to know each other! Not making out with each other."

"Sam! Quinn! What are you guys doing over there? Come here!" It was Puck who decided to break the blondes apart.

They saw Sam and Quinn quickly pulled apart, definitely surprised with Puck's voice.

"Why are they just standing there and not going here?" Brittany said obviously confused.

"I don't know. Maybe they're trying to get rid of the embarrassment?" said Rachel.

"Or maybe they're trying to figure out on how to make things not awkward between them," Mike added.

"How do you guys know that?" Finn asked.

"They're taking too long," Puck whined.

Santana got really impatient so she decided to shout at the blondes, "Sam! Quinn! Seriously guys! Come here! You're not on your honeymoon or something!"

After that, they could see Sam and Quinn walking towards them, of course, holding their hands together.

"Can they just stop acting like they're actually dating? I think I'm gonna barf."

* * *

**0kay. Don't shoot me. I know I supposed to upload this chapter sooner but I was really busy these past weeks. I just began my 6****th**** semester and it already made me super busy since week 1. Assignments, preparing for internship, everything. But I'm not abandoning this story. I will update it but maybe not that fast. Forgive me for that.**

**Anyway, I wanna thank everyone who enjoy reading this story. Again, sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter won't disappoint all of you.**

**RJRRAA & SamEvans17: ** Thank you for the review :) I'm glad you like it.

**Nicole**: I'm Chinese too, but I was born and raised in Indonesia so I don't really understand Chinese. I know I supposed to fluent in Chinese, but I learned it before and it was so hard so I gave up. Bahasa Indonesia is my first language. English is my second. I'm mastered at both language but I can also speak a bit Korean, Chinese, French, and Italy. So many languages? Believe me, I really can just speak a little bit of those languages.

: Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter :)

**Vince152000**: You watched it too? It was a really interesting show, wasn't it? Well, you're gonna see a lot of twist here. Please anticipate it. And thank you :)

**So, I'm gonna leave it here. Give me reviews and comments. I still want to know what do you guys think of it and I'll appreciate it. Thank you :)**

**Sidenote: Did any of you watch Once Upon A Time? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

After hanging out around the resort for about one more hour, the grocery team decided that it was their time to go.

"Alright girls! Let's go!" Mike said as he walks to the mini bus followed by the girls.

"Hey, Mike!" Sam called.

"What?"

"Take care of them."

"You mean, take care of Quinn?" he teased.

"Not only Quinn! But the other girls too!" Sam replied as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Quinn also heard that. She could feel her cheeks were burning. She hit Mike's arm playfully while trying to hide her embarrassment. The others were just laughing at both blondes. After what happened earlier at the beach, it was almost too obvious that Sam and Quinn really like each other.

After the grocery team entered the car and left, Sam immediately hit Finn and Puck head. He almost hit Santana too but he remembered that she's a girl, and Santana already shot a death glare to him.

"If you hit me, guppy face, I'll make sure that you'll never get close to Quinn again," she threatened him.

"Sorry, okay? I didn't realize it," said Sam immediately.

"You really like my Quinnie bear, aren't you?"

"I like her, but not in that way. We've known each other for like 2 days."

"Anything can happen in 2 days, Sammy," Santana said with a grin on her face. Finn and Puck also had the same look in their face.

"Whatever."

* * *

In the car, the situation was not much different. Quinn was sitting next to Mike, while Rachel and Brittany settled behind them.

"Quinn?" Mike opened up a conversation.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and my buddy?"

"Your buddy? Who?"

Mike gave her the "_are you kidding me_" look then said, "Oh come on, Quinn! You know who am I talking about. Sam."

"There's nothing between us. Anyway, what should we cook?" she tried to avoid the question and change the topic.

"Don't try to change the topic, Q," Brittany said.

"Yeah, we're just curious," Rachel added.

"I'm not changing the topic, okay? I'm stating the truth and now I'm asking you what should we cook cause we need to make a shopping list."

"Quinn is right though," Mike agreed.

"Okay. So… what are we going to eat tonight?"

"We can do a barbeque party you know. I saw the equipment near our cottage earlier," Rachel suggested.

"That's a great idea! We can just pick up some meat, sausages, fries, beer, and the party will on!" Mike agreed.

"Barbeque party it is!" Brittany squealed with excitement.

The drive was not long. They arrived at the grocery store. Mike naturally pulled out a shopping cart and pushed it. The girls followed him close.

"Okay. Since we're going to do a barbeque party, let's pick up the meat first," Mike said as he pushed the cart to the meat section.

"Why don't you and Quinn pick up the meat, while me and Brittany pick up the drinks? It will safe time, you know," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel's right. Come on, Mike!" Quinn said as she walked to the meat section.

Quinn and Mike discussed a bit before deciding what they should buy and how many they should buy for 8 people to eat, and 4 of them were guys. They also picked up some sausages and… bacon. Well, actually it was Quinn who picked it up. Mike just raised an eyebrow when he saw her pick the bacon.

"What?" asked Quinn confused.

"You wanna make grilled bacon?" Mike asked with amusement.

"I love it and it's not like we can't do it, right?"

"Well, that's not my point though."

"Then what?"

"You and Sam should really get married already."

If Quinn was confused before, now she was frustrated. She had no idea what Mike mean. "What are you talking about?"

"Sam loves grilled bacon too," he said with a smirk.

"No way!"

"Yes way! I think both of you are made for each other."

"God, stop it! It's only day 2. Anything can happen. Who knows maybe in the end I'll choose you instead of Sam."

"I doubt that."

"Hey, are you guys done? We're done. Look what we've got!" Rachel came to them, Brittany following her close. Both of them brought cans of beer also some snacks, and put it on the cart.

"Wow, that's lots. Isn't it a bit too much?" Quinn asked.

"If you didn't remember, Q, there's 8 of us. 4 of them are guys and they definitely eat a lot," Brittany pointed out.

"I totally forget about that," Quinn mumbled.

"Of course, you only remember about Sam," Mike smirked and continued, "Okay. So we're done here. Now let's pay and get back to the resort before Quinn lost her minds cause she keeps thinking about Sam."

Mike pushed the cart towards the cashier followed by Brittany and Rachel who were laughing. Quinn stood there for a moment; trying to process all the things that Mike said cause he was talking too fast.

Once she realized what Mike said she quickly made her way to them and yelled, "Mike Chang! I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

Back in the resort, everyone was just tired so they went to their rooms to sleep and change to more comfortable clothes. Santana went back to the girls' cottage first to unpack, while the guys went to their own cottage. Sam shared the room with Finn, while Puck would be sharing the room with Mike. But since Mike was still on the grocery trip with the other girls, Puck just stayed at Sam and Finn's room.

"Damn, that was the longest flight I've ever had!" Puck groaned as he launched himself at Finn's bed, forcing the tall guy to scoot over.

"The flight to Europe wasn't this long. I wonder how long is it going to be when I have to fly to Australia," Sam said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You guys are lucky though you can have some sleep on the plane. Rachel was just keep talking, she's keeping me up all the time. The only time I got to sleep was when she was asleep too," Finn complained.

"I can't sleep too, you know. I can hear Rachel's voice. Sometimes she was just too loud. I'm sure Sam couldn't sleep either cause he was busy starring at Quinn," teased Puck.

"No, I wasn't busy starring at her. We were having a conversation and we did get some sleep," Sam said as he yawned.

"Bull! Anyone can see that both of you are fooling around. What happened at the beach, Sam?"

"Yeah. What happened? We only saw your hands around her waist and her hands around your neck," Finn added.

"Nothing happened during that time. I was just holding her cause she kept losing her balance."

"Yeah yeah. We'll buy that for now. Guess we'll find out what happen when the show aired," Puck smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You do remember that there was a camera following both of you, right?" Finn said while sporting the same grin on his face.

"Shit! I totally forgot about that! Wait, is there a camera in this room too?" said Sam totally flustered.

"I don't think they'll put any camera in the bedroom. Maybe in the living room, but not here. Besides, if they really put any camera in the bedroom, we can sue them for invading our privacy."

"You got the point though."

There was silence after that. Being sleepy since they arrived at the island, the trio was just about to fall a sleep when they heard someone knocked on the front door.

"Guys! Are you seriously going to abandon me? I'm all alone in the cottage! You need to get your butt here now!"

"Just go to sleep Santana!" Puck shouted as he groaned.

"No, I can't! Besides, Quinn just texted me that they're almost arrived here so all of you need to get out, especially you, guppy face!" Santana shouted back.

All boys just groaned after hearing that. They rose up from their bed and made their way to the front yard. Sam was the first one out.

"Do I really just have to mention 'Quinn' to make you out from your man cave, Sam?" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, I just happened to be faster than those two lazy brat," Sam said as he approached Santana.

"Well he was literally jumped out of the bed after you mentioned 'Quinn' so…"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you were. Anyway, where are they?" asked Puck.

As if it was on cue, the car that brought the grocery team came to their view. Sam immediately went to Quinn and took the plastic bags from her hand.

"Hey, it's okay I can bring it by myself," Quinn protested.

"No, I'm the man here. And a man should never let his lady do the work," Sam said as he winked to her.

Quinn just playfully hit Sam's arm then walked together with him. The others were just looking at them, sharing some looks. And it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry brings everything inside!"

"Nah, we're just admiring at how cute both of you," Santana said with a smirk on her face. The others were laughing.

"Shut up," Quinn muttered.

"Guys, seriously?" Sam protested while raising his hands that full of plastic bags.

"Okay, okay we'll help," Finn said as he took the remaining plastic bags. Puck also did the same, while Mike already had some in his hands.

The group of 8 made their way to the barbeque equipment when Marley and Blaine came to them.

"Hey guys, so you're going to start cooking now?" Marley asked.

"We will start setting up first. Maybe the girls should change their clothes first though," Sam said.

"Okay then. Take your time, guys. But be ready for the song shuffle date in 2 hours. We'll leave you, guys," Blaine said as he and Marley leave the group.

The girls went to change their clothes while the boys started to set up the barbeque equipment. They divided the task. Sam, Quinn, Puck, and Brittany would be in a group, while Mike, Santana, Finn, and Rachel would be in the other one.

Soon after changing their clothes, the girls were back and they started cooking. Quinn naturally went to Sam.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey you," he smiled at her.

"Need any help?"

"Well, not really. But you can help with the bacon."

"Sure. Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Mike said that you love grilled bacon. Is that true?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I love it too."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded then she started helping Sam with the bacon. They worked in harmony as if cooking together was something they usually did together. The others were also immersed in their own tasks when Puck decided to break the silence.

"Quinn!" he called.

The blonde girl turned her head and answered him, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever realize that you're extremely hot even when you're in this casual clothes? Wonder what will you look like when you're wearing a bikini," he winked, trying to flirt at her.

There's a pregnant pause after that cause Quinn wasn't responding. The others stopped what they're doing, wanted to know what actually happened. Quinn was not pleased. She didn't like it when people flirt with her like that. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"Um… I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," she said as she put the bacon on the plate then retreated to the cottage.

Sam could feel that Quinn stiffened when she heard what Puck said and he was almost attacked Puck but he remembered that the camera was still filming them. He didn't want to cause any trouble for himself.

When Quinn was out from their earshot, Sam put down the knife he's been holding.

"Dude, seriously?" he said to Puck.

"What?" Puck asked, looking confused.

"I told you she wasn't comfortable when you did things like that and you still do it! We're so gonna talk after this."

Everyone could see that Sam was pissed. Before they could say a thing, Sam immediately went to find Quinn. He walked to the girls' cottage and went to the living room. There he could find Quinn curled herself on the couch with shaking shoulders, obviously crying.

Sam couldn't help it. He went to her without saying a thing and pulled her into his arms.

"Sshh… it's okay," he assured her as he stroke her back.

"I don't understand. What does he want from me? I don't like it at all, Sam," she said as she continued crying in his arms.

"I honestly don't know, Quinn. I talked about it with him earlier on the plane. He said he's going to talk to you and apologize but seeing what he just did, I think he's just careless."

Quinn pulled away from Sam's embrace with tears still glistening her eyes. "You… talked to him?"

"Yeah… guess it's not working. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that he's not listening, Sam. Instead, I should thank you."

"Anytime, Quinn. Anytime."

Quinn was still crying and Sam couldn't take it anymore. So, he wiped the tears from Quinn's cheek with the pad of his thumbs.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to him again if that's okay with you."

Quinn gave him a sweet smile, "You don't have too, Sam. It's okay."

"Are you sure? Because I don't wanna see you break down like this again."

Quinn nodded and said, "I think we should get back there. Everyone must be wondering where we are and what are we doing. And I'm pretty sure Santana will throw some snarky comments about us."

"If you said so," Sam said as he took Quinn's hand, interlaced it with his, and lead her outside.

* * *

Dinner was finally ready. Everyone took their position and started eating. Everyone seated beside their dates. It's almost become a natural thing for everyone, they already got used with their dates, despite the fact that they could change partners anytime.

"Do you guys have any idea of what are we going to do next?" Rachel opened up a conversation.

"It's song shuffle date, if I'm not mistaken. Be ready, ladies," Mike said.

"Any hint for us?" Quinn asked as she ate her grilled bacon.

"Well, if we tell you, it won't be fun anymore," Sam said as he gave a sly wink to Quinn.

"I gotta say that it's going to be unexpected," Puck said as he secretly moved to behind Quinn and tapped her shoulder.

Quinn was surprised with that but she turned around to see Puck standing behind her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he said.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm just overreacting."

"But-"

"Puck, it's fine," Quinn assured him with a smile.

Puck just nodded and he went back to his place. He didn't say anything and everyone just continue eating.

Just then, Marley came to them.

"Hey, guys. Just as Mike mentioned earlier, the next thing we will do is the song shuffle date. The guys already prepared the song, right?" she said as the boys nodded their head and then she continued, "As for the girls, we're going to put you in separate rooms so you won't know who went out or stay in. I hope everyone will be ready in 15 minutes so we won't be filming until late."

After that Marley left. The group of 8 still continued eating. When they're finished, they tidied up and ready for the song shuffle date.

They parted and went to their respective places. The guys went to their cottage to prepare their song and the girls went to their cottage, divided to four different rooms.

Sam was only walking for like two steps before he retreated and grabbed Quinn's hand.

Quinn turned around when she felt someone grabbed her hand and smiled when she saw Sam. "What?"

"Want some hint?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

"Surprise me."

* * *

**Okay. Don't kill me. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates these past months. My college really drives me crazy. Lots of tasks and deadlines, I feel like my head gonna explode soon. Let me warn you first, that maybe I won't be updating as frequent as I did before cause I have lots of things to do. I'll try to find some times to write this story. But I can't promise you anything. Just bear with me for a little while.**

**I wanna thank all of you who waited for the update and still reading this story. Believe me, I really don't wanna make you wait. As for the next chapter, I'll try to post it as soon as I can and this story is not going to end soon. There's still lots of things that will happen. It's a one week trip, and we're still on day one. So you'll expect to see more.**

**RJRRAA: **Thank you :) Sorry for the wait. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**SamEvans17**: Thank you for liking that idea ;) Sorry for the wait.

**Nicole**: English is the second language here, so I can drop Chinese. Believe me, I want to learn it but I just… don't really like it. Hope you like this update :)

**Guest**: Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter. And thanks for the love 3

**So, I'm gonna leave it here. Give me reviews and comments. I still want to know what do you guys think of it and I'll appreciate it. Thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated this but hey, chapter 6 is finally here! So, read away! :)**

* * *

Finally it was time for the song shuffle date. Everyone was ready in their position. The guys were gathered in their cottages, sitting in one room. There's no denying that they're nervous about this.

"I had a bad feeling about my song," Sam sighed.

"Man, I don't wanna crush your hope but I'm agree with you. What were you thinking while choosing that song? That was lame. No grown up girl would fall for it," Puck said.

"It's not that bad, Dude. I think mine would be the worse. But I think, the ladies would fall for Mike's song," Finn added.

"I agree, Dude. Man, where did you find that song?" Sam asked his best friend.

"Stumbled on it while browsing on youtube," Mike answered with a shrug. "But mine has a strong competition though, Puck's."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that. I never thought you listened to this kind of song, Puck," Finn said in disbelief.

"I told you. It's going to be unexpected," Puck smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls' cottage, they were put in the different rooms. Quinn was actually in her bedroom that she shared with Santana. She's not alone in the room though. Tina was there, as well as the cameraman from the first date in New York.

"Are you going to tell me which one of the guys will go first, Tina?" she asked Tina. She was nervous about this.

"Sorry, but no. I don't even know. They wouldn't tell me. Besides, that's the purpose of the song shuffle date. For surprises," Tina said.

Quinn groaned as she heard Tina's respond. As much as she wanted to know the other guys, she was already comfortable with Sam. She knew that it was still day number 2, anything could happened so she decided to let this song shuffle date surprise her.

"Well, let's get it started then."

As if it was on cue, the first song started to play.

_I was checking this girl next door  
__When her parents went out  
__She phoned said, "Hey boy, come on right around"_

Quinn recognized the song immediately. Craig David's Fill Me In.

"Wow… who chooses this song?"

She was confused. As far as she knew, none of the guys were the type to choose this kind of song.

"Definitely not Puck… or Finn. Maybe Sam or Mike? But… gosh, I have no idea."

She was still listening to the song when she heard someone opened their door. _Who is that_? she thought. Just when she was about to lose in her own thought, she heard another person opened their door.

"Okay, I didn't expect that two people would go out during the first song," she mumbled.

"Do you have any idea about who went out?" Tina asked her.

"There's no way Santana would go out. This isn't her type of music. So maybe Brittany and Rachel."

"You're not going out?"

"It's still the first one. Three more to go. Besides, it's not really my type of song."

She continued to listen to the song. Not long after that, it ended.

"Still have no idea about who chose this song, Quinn?" Tina asked the blonde girl again.

"No, but earlier, Puck said something about unexpected things. So… it could be Puck? But I'm not sure."

* * *

In the guys' cottage, Finn sneakily took a peek.

"Two girls went out. I think I saw Brittany and a brunette girl," he informed Sam and Mike.

Sam breathed out a relieved and it didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

"You're relieved that Quinn isn't out yet, Sam?" he asked the blonde guy with a smirk.

"Shut it."

Blaine suddenly opened the front door. "Guys, no peeking, okay? Well, who's next?"

Sam stood up from his seat and went outside.

"Let's get this started. Are you ready, Sam?" Blaine asked.

Sam just nodded. He was damn nervous. Two girls already went out and there's a chance that no one won't go out during anyone's song. He just hoped that someone would come out despite his terrible song choice.

And then the music started playing.

* * *

In her room, Quinn could hear the second song playing. She listened to it carefully and then trying to recognize the song.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
__We can go out any day any night  
__Baby I'll take you there take you there  
__Baby I'll take you there, there_

Quinn almost laughed out loud when she finally recognizes the song. She was also confused with that song choice.

"Who the hell chose One Direction's song?" she chuckled.

"It's not a bad song, Quinn," Tina said.

"It's not. But… why? I mean… wait. I think I know who choose this song."

"Who?"

"Sam."

"Why?"

"Because his little sister is twelve years old and I know that every twelve years old girls love One Direction."

"Make sense. So, are you going to come out then?"

"Why is that?" Quinn asked Tina back, didn't really know what she meant.

"Well, if it's Sam, then are you going to come out then?"

"Well, it's just a guess," she shrugged and continued, "But no. I'm not going out. It's not really my type of song."

* * *

The song was finally come to an end. Sam was standing there, totally dumbstruck. No one went out during his song, not even Quinn. At first he thought Quinn would went out. But even after the song finished, it was only him and the camera crew with some staffs standing right there. Things were getting pretty awkward out there.

After a while, Blaine came to him. "Sam, let's go over there," he said as he pointed a secluded corner near the girls' cottage then continued, "You need to hide there."

Sam was still dumbfounded so he just nodded and followed Blaine's instruction. Once he was there, he met Santana.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said.

Santana slapped his arms. "Keep quiet, guppy lips! That damn Puckerman chose Brittany over me," she scoffed.

"So, only you and Brittany that came out during Puck's song?"

Santana nodded and said, "Quinn is still inside, if that's what you mean."

"I didn't ask you that."

"But I know that's what you're thinking," she smirked. "Anyway, why did you choose a One Direction song? Are you an idiot?"

"I know it's terrible but I didn't really think clearly. I didn't know what song to choose then I remembered my little sister and I just picked out that song."

"Your little sister? Are you insane? How old is she?" Santana asked with her eyes wide open.

"Twelve…"

Santana shook her head in disbelief. "I can't with you…"

"Guys, we're going to start again. You need to keep it down a little bit," Blaine told them.

Santana and Sam ended their conversation just as the next song began playing.

* * *

In her room, Quinn heard an unfamiliar tune playing outside.

_About not too long ago, I woke up feeling kind of blue (So I)  
__Picked up my phone and I decided that I hit up you (So then)  
__We talked for a little while, ask me if I could roll through (So we)  
__Met up, got food, and we spent time till the night was through_

"I never heard this song before... but it's good," she said as she continues to listen.

Apparently it's an R&B song. Quinn started to nod her head following the beat of the song.

_(Can I) call you my own, and can I call you my lover  
__Call you my one and only girl  
__(Can I) call you my everything, call you my baby  
__You're the only one who runs my world_

"This is crazy. I only heard a little part of the song and I already love it."

She was enjoying the song. "Out of the three songs so far, I like this the best. Should I go out now?"

She looked at Tina, who seemed to enjoy the song as well. "Tina?"

"Yes?" the Asian girl asked.

"Do you know this song?"

"Never heard it before but whoever chose this song, is a genius."

"I agree with you. This song is like calling me to go outside. Should I go?"

"It's up to you."

"But I wanna hear the last song. What if it's better than this one?"

"You need to make a decision real fast though. I have a feeling that this song is going to over really soon."

"I think I should give it a try," Quinn said as she finally stood up and head outside.

Quinn couldn't say that she's not nervous cause apparently, she was more than that. She couldn't tell who chose this song and that made her even more nervous.

She laughed when she saw who was standing outside. It was Mike… with Rachel. _Okay, I didn't hear Rachel opened her door. But that means Santana and Brittany went out during the first song!_ Quinn thought.

Quinn walked to approach Mike and Rachel, standing there with them and waiting what should they did next.

When the song ended, Mike broke the silence first by laughing out loud, causing Quinn and Rachel to laugh too.

"God, this is gonna be soooooo awkward!" Mike said.

"I could sensed that already," Quinn muttered with her eyes set on her foot.

"Why the two of you must go out at my song? You make it difficult!"

"It's your fault actually. That song was calling me out. I like it."

"Yeah, Quinn is right. It's crazy that I only heard like the first 5 seconds of it and I'm already hooked," Rachel added.

Then it was silence between them. True to Mike's words, it was getting pretty awkward there even before he had to choose between the two girls.

Marley came to their view and said, "Mike, you need to make the decision now. It's getting late."

"Okay then," he sighed then he glanced at the two girls beside him. _I need to make this interesting_, he thought.

"Mike, on the count of three, okay? One… two… three…"

"Alright, let's go!" Mike finally said as he took Quinn's hand in his.

Quinn felt her jaw dropped when Mike grabbed her hands. She totally didn't expect this.

"God, this is embarrassing!" Rachel muttered as she covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry, Rach. I had to choose," Mike suddenly felt bad. After all, he had to choose between Quinn and Rachel.

"It's okay. You two have fun!"

"Will do, Rach. See ya! Come on, Quinn," Mike said as he lead Quinn out from the resort.

* * *

"Seriously?" Sam hissed as he saw Mike chose Quinn.

"Relax, guppy lips. It was for fun, you know," Santana said as she stifled a chuckle.

"I know it's just-"

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked the two of them as soon as she arrived there.

"Got rejected. Just like you," Santana scoffed.

"Wait. So, Brittany got chosen for the first one?"

"Yup. And guppy lips over here chose a very terrible song that no one came out."

"Who was the first one?"

Santana scoffed again. "Puck."

Rachel jaw dropped and Santana chuckled, "That was the same reaction as mine when I went out earlier."

"So… what do we do about Finn? I mean, no one left in the cottage…" Rachel said after she overcame her shock.

"We won't let Finn knows about this situation, so he still needs to go out and play the song. After the song ends, all of you will come out, okay?" Marley said with a wink.

The three of them let out a chuckle before finally they saw the clumsy Finn came out and played his song without knowing anything.

* * *

Once they're out from the resort, they hoped in a car and started to drive around. Things were pretty awkward cause neither of them knows what to say to each other. After several moments, Mike decided to break the silence.

"We gotta talk about something, Quinn. There are cameras recording us here and they wouldn't want a silent movie. Besides, I know you wanted to ask me something," he said.

Quinn was caught off-guard but immediately regained her composed. "How did you know?"

"Do you think I don't know that you were sneaking some glances?" he teased.

Quinn felt her cheek went red and mumbled, "You were doing the same thing to, you know."

"No! I wasn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Fine," Mike sighed in defeat. "What do you wanna ask anyway? Well, before you ask something, let me tell you this. Sam was the second one."

Quinn widened her eyes. "That was really him?"

"What do you mean? Did you sorta guess it?"

"I had a feeling, not that I'm sure about it."

"Wow… this is interesting. Spill!"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! Explain it to me. How can you have a feeling about that? It was like you've known Sam forever when in fact, you just met him yesterday."

"Well… he has a sister, right? Natalie? And she's twelve."

"What about that? What did Sam's choice has to do with Natalie?" Mike actually knew the answer to that cause Sam told him that earlier but he just wanted to know what would Quinn said about that.

"I just know that every twelve years old love One Direction…"

Mike chuckled. "Are you sure you and Sam aren't dating? Cause it sounded like you do."

"Oh, God. Not this again…"

"Come on, Quinn!"

"What? I don't even know what do you mean by that."

"Seriously, you know him too well. What you said about Natalie being the reason of Sam's idiotic song choice was actually right. He told me that earlier and he was bitching about no one will choose him for this song. I know Sam for years and I don't even know that until he told me and you, the one who only met him yesterday, know it!"

"It was just a guess, Mike."

"Oh please. Let just drive back to the resort, and you go out with Sam tonight."

"Mike, no! Just continue driving to wherever you want to take me."

"And why was that?"

"Cause… it might be your only chance to go out with me," Quinn said with a smirk.

* * *

Back in the resort, Sam, Santana, and Rachel were making their way to Finn while laughing. Finn was flustered. _What the hell just happened?_ he thought. He was playing the song that he chose, Justin Bieber's Boyfriend, then no one came out, and the next thing he knew his friends came to him while laughing.

"Finn! There's no one left inside. Everyone was out already!" Sam said, still laughing.

"What?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Oh, come on frankenteen! You knew it!" Santana said.

"Wait, wait, wait! So… everyone was out already?"

Rachel nodded. "Santana and Brittany came out during Puck's song and Puck chose Brit. No one came out during Sam's song. Me and Quinn came out during Mike's song and as you can see, I'm here so that means Mike chose Quinn," she explained.

"Wow, I thought there would be at least one girl stayed behind."

"Dude, you did know our songs couldn't beat Puck's and Mike's right?" Sam said.

Finn nodded. "Then what should we do now? Go on a group date?"

"Good question," Marley said. "Well, it's either a group date or maybe you just wanna hangout here in the resort or at the beach. It's up to you."

"Let's just hangout at the beach, shall we? I don't wanna bump into Puck and Brittany or Mike and Quinn," Santana suggested.

The other three agreed and they made their way to the beach.

* * *

An hour later, Puck and Brittany joined the group at the beach.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here? Where's Mike and Quinn?" Brittany chimed in while settled herself on the sand next to Santana.

"Well… we didn't get partnered so here we are. Mike and Quinn still on their date," Rachel explained.

"So, how's your date? Where did you go?" Finn asked.

"It was nice. We went to a nearby coffee shop and just talking there," Puck said.

"Hey, guys!"

The group of six turned their head and greeted by the sight of Mike and Quinn coming their way.

"Oh, finally they're back," Santana said.

Quinn made her way to Sam, who was sitting next to Rachel.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hello to you too," he smiled. "How's your date?"

"It was nice. We went on a drive around here, found a coffee shop, and just talk. What were you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging around at the beach and talk. Not much different."

There was silence between them before Quinn said, "I knew you were the second one."

"You knew?" Sam asked with his eyes opened wide.

Quinn nodded.

"Then why didn't you come out?"

"Well… I wasn't really sure about that actually. I asked Mike and he just confirmed my suspicion. Besides, I like Jeff Bernat more than One Direction."

"Who is Jeff Bernat?" Sam asked confused.

"The singer of Mike's song."

"Oh…"

"You chose One Direction because of Natalie, did you?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling and Mike told me that I was right."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Quinn blushed. "Seriously?"

"No. I mean, Mike know me for years and he didn't know. I just met you yesterday and you just know it."

"I know. Mike told me the exactly same thing."

"Well that proved enough that you are indeed amazing."

"Stop it, will you?" Quinn playfully smack Sam's arm to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, no need to harass me!"

"I'm not harassing you!"

"You are!"

"Oh, God. Stop acting like a lovesick teenager will you? You were so busy with each other that you didn't realize that they've been calling you for another one-on-one interview," Santana stopped Sam and Quinn's argument with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Where's the interview then?" Quinn asked.

"That little bungalow over there. It's currently Mike's turn. After this it will be either you or guppy lips cause all of us already done with it."

As if it was on cue, Mike came to them.

"Quinn, they want to interview you know. That means Sam, you're after your girl," he teased.

"Shut it, Mike!" Quinn hissed then turn to Sam, "I'm going first, okay?"

Sam nodded and watched Quinn as she walked to the bungalow.

* * *

Quinn saw Will when she arrived at the bungalow.

"Good evening, Quinn. How's your day?" he asked once Quinn was seated.

"Good evening to you too, Will. It was good," she answered with a smile.

"Before I start the interview. Can I ask you something? What happened between you and Puck earlier?"

"You saw it?" Quinn asked him back, looking so uneasy. When she saw Will nodded, she said, "It was just a misunderstanding and I don't really wanna talk about it again. Can we proceed?"

Will nodded again. "Let's keep this short then. So, you've got to spend some times with Sam, getting to know the other boys too, and also went on date with Mike. If you were ask to choose now, who will be your choice?"

"I didn't get to spend time with Finn and Puck as much as I did with Sam and Mike so those two were out of the picture… for now. Well, if I have to choose, I think it will be Sam."

"May I know why?"

"It's just… I don't know. It was easy when I was with him. He's nice and sweet. Well, with Mike… he has the older brother feel, you know? So, I think Sam is more boyfriend material than Mike."

"So, it's Sam?"

Quinn nodded.

"Okay, then. Thank you for your time, Quinn. Can you please call Sam to come here?"

"Sure."

* * *

Soon Sam came to the bungalow and met Will there. Earlier, after her interview Quinn came to him and said that it was his turn so there he was.

"Good evening, Sam. Have a great day?" Will asked once Sam was seated.

"Good evening, Will. Yup, it was great."

"So, let's keep this short then. You've got to spend some times with Quinn as well as the other girls too today. If you were ask to choose now, who will be your choice?"

"It still be Quinn. Don't get me wrong. The other girls were fun too, but I didn't get to spend time with them as much as I did with Quinn. So yes, it's Quinn. She's amazing."

"Okay. Thank you for your time, Sam. You may now join the group back."

* * *

Sam made his way back to the group. He went straight to Quinn and put an arm around her tiny waist.

"You're back," she said obviously surprised with the gesture that Sam did but absentmindedly put her arm around Sam's waist too.

"I am. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. You were pretty fast."

"Guys, I think we should call it a day. It's getting late and you have to up early tomorrow," Marley came to the group with Blaine in tow.

"That's a great idea cause I'm damn tired. Come on, Fabray! Let's go to our room," Santana said as she walked back to the cottage and dragged Quinn away with her.

Quinn who was still had Sam's arm around her and her arm around Sam stumbled. Before she could fall down, Sam caught her and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. Good night," she said.

"Good night, Quinn."

* * *

**There is goes, chapter 6. Sorry for the wait. I was a bit busy and got too caught up with the other stories. But finally it's here. Thank you for sticking around with this story. Hope this chapter won't disappoint you :)**

**The songs in this chapter are: Fill Me In - Craig David (Puck's choice), Kiss You - One Direction (Sam's choice), Call You Mine - Jeff Bernat (Mike's choice), and although I only mentioned it briefly, Boyfriend - Justin Bieber (Finn's choice). Among all those four songs, Call You Mine was actually used in Romantic & Idol by the third person (Jun.K). As soon as I heard it, I was hooked. So, I decided to put it in here too.**

**Did you enjoy the twist of Mike and Quinn's date? I personally like it very much cause... Mike/Quinn is indeed my crackship on Glee. That's why I chose to pair them up this time. Well, sneak peek of the next chapter, it will be about the 2nd date. Just like the song shuffle date, everyone can change partners. Will Sam and Quinn paired up again? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;)**

**In the mean time, keep the reviews coming. I would love to know what do you think of it, whether you like it or hate it. Thank you :)**


End file.
